In a networking environment, users of client devices typically seek access to one or more network services of a plurality of servers. To manage network traffic, bandwidth and connectivity between a client device and the plurality of servers, such as for improving system administration, intermediaries such as network appliances, proxy servers, routers or gateways may apply policies that direct actions on the user's access from a client device. In conventional systems, such policies are typically static and driven by a fixed configuration.